Wolf et
by Reddish chan
Summary: I wasn't born a pure blood, I was forced to be one, bitten by a wolf changed into one. The past 3 years have changed, I am submissive. A new pack joins ours because of people trying to kill us. I risk my life for the little she wolf and am awoken in my (not yet) mates bed. Who is he, can I love him. My move to m
1. Attack

"Ugg again levy chan?" I say annoyed. " okay, I will meet you there soon."

My name is Lucy . Right now my clan of where wolves is in a twist. My clan is Fairy tail. But the lives of other clans are being hunted so the packs here are moving around. Today we have to go meet up with the dragons, but it isn't my first time doing this. The hole clan meets and the elders talk to the elders, the alphas or more powerful ones talk to each other, than its where levy chan and I stand. Submissive.

Submissive are basically the weak, or not talented ones stand. I walk across the street and enter the hiking park just north of my house. As soon as I got far enough in the trail I change into a fluffy huge strong beast.

I am not a royal blood like some, I was forced into changing into one. I was bitten by an outlaw of our clan, and when that happens you change into a where wolf.

This is my 3rd year being a wolf, lots have changed. I work at an Italian restaurant, with a Chinese boss who is very kind. I rent a very run down apartment because its right next to our pack meeting place. I was able to make friends like Levy chan, Juvia, and Gray. They also are where wolves.

As soon as I saw the smooth, sharp, long rock I slowed my pace. "Levy chan sorry I'm late" I say to the smaller wolf with an orange coat with blue high lights.

"It's okay luchan it hasn't started yet" she responded. As she finished and rubbed her tail to mine 7 strong looking wolves came with our pack leader, Mavis. Her white fur and turquoise blue eyes shimmered in the sun light. Even though her small figure was as big as levy she deserves to be an alpha, the aura around her, is yea.

The 7 behind her were scary, all could do for an alpha. One of them is completely black with red strong eyes, and is what is that? Is that iron? His pierced ears with iron studs, a few lip piercings, and iron studs over his eyes. Out of all of them he must be one of the scariest. The one standing next to him looked smaller than levy, with ocean blue fur, and big brown eyes. The one next to her was a big wolf as big as the black one, built like him to. His fur was orangish with pink highlights, with onyx eyes.

Dam the only one out of the 3 who seemed nice was the small female. The one next to the spiky pink one is a pure blond with a scar over his right eye. Nothing much but as big and buff as the others, then a smaller wolf as big or a little bigger than levy but not my size with brownish, purple fur and dark blue eyes. Next to him looked like an older version of him, dark purple fur, blue eyes and little bigger than me. Than a old little wolf on the edge, probably the clan leader, with white fur from age, and kind generous eyes.

"This is the dragon pack, because of their low numbers they will are willingly to move into our pack" her voice is loud and the topic brought up made the fairy tail wolves whisper and whimper. She did not wait for the commotion to die down. She pranced over to the big black wolf, "this is Gajeel redfox a pure blood and yet to find a mate" because in wolf packs the way we keep moving and create more is to breed with others, or bite a human(but that happens in rare events like mine). Only few are not pure blood, levy is and gray is but not Juvia and I, she happened to be bit by the same wild wolf as me.

Moving to the small fragile wolf " This is Wendy Marvel, a pure blood, who is mated with Romeo canbolt." She moved over to the big kinda blood colored wolf.

"This is Nastu Dragneel a pure blood, and yet to find a mate" her voice still loud in my blond fluffy ears.

Moving to the blond wolf "pure blood Laxaus dreyar son of alpha."

She moved over to the small wolf " this is Romeo canbolt, a pure blood, and is mated with Wendy marvel" I glance over to the small she wolf, she was glancing around looking nervous of what the alpha jus said.

"Macao canbolt a non blood, mate is dead, son Romeo" wow that's sad, he only has a child, he must have been strong when he was younger. (When a mate dies you become weaker, pure blood or not) I wonder how she died.

She stepped over to the old wolf "Makarov dreyar alpha of the dragons, pure blood" she stepped away from him "sons and daughters of fairy tail treat them well." She then lead the pack of 'dragons' down to we were.

I turn to levy, "they sure have a powerful group their, no wonder why they could live for so long with a small pack."

"Yea I agree Gajeel looks scary as well as Nastu, and Laxaus." She spoke and whimpered at the same time. Her small furry body looked tense.

"Let's go, if we get in the way of them we might get killed" I say coldly.

We started through the forest when a small voice tweeted out "please wait, please!" The small little she wolf popped out of the brush "could you point me to grove road apartments are?" She asked. Her blue fur is about the color of her eyes.

I glance to levy "yea we can we are heading there right now" that is where I live, as well as levy.

Wendy marvel sweet little voice asked "what is your name, are you mated yet" I guess she has an inexperienced nose. Most where wolves are able to sniff a mated and not mated wolf.

"No Wendy chan, we aren't mated, my name Is levy, and she's Lucy" as she was talking a changed into my human form. After the change I look over at levy who is also changing into human for, but Wendy just whimpered.

"Are you not going to change" I ask.

"I am not allowed to unless with a pack member." She responded.

"Ohh Wendy chan you are with members of your pack, and Romeo should be okay with you being with 2 other wolves." Levy told her back.

"Okay" she responded. "Do take care of me"

"Of course, your safe with us." I said as the pretty lights began to form, even though it is pretty it kinda feels like a muscle spasm goes all over your body. (It hurts but not that badly)

We all began to walk to the hiking park when a snake like sound stopped us. "Did you here that levy"

She returned with a mmmmhhh. That's when it came. A hooded figure popped out of the shadows, and grazed my arm with a Pocket knife.

I yell "levy take Wendy and take her to safety"

I block the next attack "but Lu chan."

"No do it now" I yell back sternly. When I didn't hear her steps any more I launched and fire my attack. Stepping into his attack pulling the weaponed hand with my left hand getting behind him. I locked him into a choke, and as I was about to knock him out, in a inhuman speed he stabbed me in the chest. As I am losing blood in my hazy vision I saw him run away, the next few steps came.

"Hey can you hear me, or see me" a man with pink hair popped his head infront of mine. I couldn't make a sound nor do any thing to tell him I'm okay.

My vision went black.

"Oh Lucy San I'm so sorry" I open and close my eyes. A girl in blue hair, draping around her face. I open my eyes once more, and sit up. Bad Idea, I groaned and lay back down.

I turn my head to levy, who sat next to Wendy marvel. "Where am I " I asked. Her blue hair ruffled as she started to cry, ""oh lu chan you got me worried I thought you died when the boys called me" I could smell 5 different where wolves in the room.

"Where am I " I asked once more sounding grouchy.

"Oh your at my house," I look over my shoulder to see the same pink haired man as before. He gave me a toothy grin.

"Are you in my pack" I ask.

"Lu chan, this is Nastu Dragneel from the dragons, as well as Gajeel who is watching tv over there" she said sweetly.

"Ok" I said as I began to sit up.


	2. Who is he

"Lu chan, this is Nastu Dragneel from the dragons, as well as Gajeel who is watching tv over there" she said sweetly.

"Ok" I said as I began to sit up.

I began to feel dizzy, with a weird feeling of need. My heart pounded fast as I found this as his room. Wendy broke me out of my daze "I'm sorry Lucy San," she began to cry looking about 15 as the boy next to, what was his name? ... Oh yea Romeo draped a arm over her shoulders. "I'm sorry it's all my fault that you hot hurt, if I were to be stronger you wouldn't have to fight alone"

"Wendy look at me, I've only been a wolf for 3 years, never once from any other pack have I been treated nicely. You are family, nakama." I stated.

"Na-ka-ma?" She said. Taking her hand away from her face.

I reach for her hand and grab it "yes nakama."

Our eyes met and as if we were sisters that knew each other from birth, I connected with her. "Wendy" the boy whispered "we should let her rest". He stood holding Wendy's hand.

"Okay bye Lucy San." She waved a good bye " bye Nastu San, levy San, and Gajeel kun." They left.

I glance over to levy who seems to be in the same problem as me, the dizzyness, flushed cheeks, ect. "We should get going now to levy chan, I need to go to work, so do you" I say putting my feet over the edge of the bed. "Thank you for your kindness, both of you".

"Wait can't you call in sick, Lucy" his voice was urgent as if he needed me to stay. He rubbed his hand through his pink hair.

" I wish I could chit chat, but I can't make my bills if I do call in sick" I respond wishing I could.

"But your wound" he said.

"I don't mind, it's okay." As I start to stand and walk to Levys chair. I did not wince showing weakness. I couldn't, if they were to become power wolves who want to dominate, I've been In that situation before. I was almost killed if it weren't for Cana and Guildarts traveling to a bar less than half a mile away. I trusted the men who almost killed me. I moved to fairy tail and was able to meet friends.

"Are you sure Lu chan" levy said.

"All I need to do is change and take some aspirin I will be fine."my voice is filled with confidence. That was the only confidence I had, I am sure as hell still in pain.

" your not fine" a deep gruff voice I had never heard before said " your wound even hasn't closed." The dark hair man who had piercings every where with his eyes threatening me. I stood in a stance to fight even though I couldn't fight in this condition, I could buy of time for levy. I shuffle my foot to the left and notice how we are cornered.

"We aren't going to attack you." Nastu said.

Levy made a weird noise, in astonishment just now noticing my stance. "I'm sorry, I'm not much of a..." A what where wolf person. B.s. I am one. " how do I put this, much to trust stronger, wolves" I said the last part louder.

Every body in the room gave me a weird face, " I am sorry, I was attacked by stronger power hungry wolves in my first pack. That is when Cana and Guildarts protected me, and that is how I ended up here with fairy tail because they didn't trust me being in my old pack." I say sadly.

The boys gave me a sad glance. Nobody said any thing for awhile as I packed my stuff. "Do you trust us" a sad voice whispered out,

"I really don't know, Nastu, I would like to know you guys better." I respond.

"Can you trust us," he responds back just tweaking the question a little.

"Yes, I can trust you if I knew you better, Nastu." Still having the same answer.

"Will you give us enough trust for us to make you trust us even more." How many time does he need to ask.

I turn around to see Levys sad face, holding tears back. Standing next to Nastu. " I don't know if that makes any sense, but yes, I will give you trust, but in return you must be able for me to trust you with my life." He gave me a toothy grin.

"Then little bunny girl, you have to call in sick, and trust us to treat your wounds." I didn't even listen to what he had to say. All I heard was bunny girl.

I walked over to him, " who are you calling bunny girl and why." I could no tolerate his nick name.

"Chill, bunny girl, their were bunnies surrounding you when we found you." His deepcalm voice.

I nod "I need to go, I will stay home, today but not here." I reach into my jeans and grab my note pad and pen. I write down my number and give it to Nastu. "That's my number if your worried or something text me."

I grab Levys arm and storm out of the room, following the hallway to the front soon as we were a good distance away from the house, I ask, "did you feel dizzy, and flustered being with them?"

"How'd you know" she responded, shock covering her face.

"I felt it to, what do you think it means?" I look at her "do you think they could have put a spell on us, " I ask.

"No I would have sensed it, maybe we should ask Mira Jane she will probably know" I nodd in approval.

As I see the apartment complex in sight, I walk slower. My body hurting more and more, every step. "Lu chan are you alright" Levys voice peeped.

"I don't know, it's just getting harder and harder to move. I'm in so much pain" I respond.

"See I told you, Lu chan we should have stayed there." She had a point, but I really didn't want to argue with her at this state. "I think you should come tomy apartment luchan" I couldn't argue, all I wanted is to collapse, and her place is closer.

Soon enough levy clicked open her door with her key. I knew where her stuff is placed, as much as it changes, I head straight to the couch.

I flop down gently not hitting my wound. I lay there starring at the ceiling and gently go into a strong sleep.

I am kissing a man, someone who claims my lips as if it were the last. My tongue gently dances with his dominating one. I peer my eye open to onyx colored eyes staring me down. His body closing mine to the wall. His strong abs and muscular arms.

This guy, he is sexy, but who is he?


	3. Lucy's troubling day

**Well let see what's going to happen. Lucy is being targeted and Nastu is going to stop it. My mind is o twisted when I wrote this, to much fullmetal alchemist. Well review.**

His rough touch, his soft spiky hair, his over heated body.

I open my eyes, I sit up, where am I. "Levy -chan" I call out. I stand and lift my shirt to see a scab and a scar on my back. It healed, I began to walk around when I noticed a presence, but it was like no other. It is here but not.

3rd person

The room went dark as the clouds covered the sun. A scream became heard echoing through the city. The only ones to notice is the wolves. Running foot steps ran through the city. A wolf with a red coat and pink high lights ran for the burning pain of some one.

'Remember one day Nastu you will love somebody more than me. You will know the pain of the one who suffers. This is called having a mate'

Igneels voice ran through Nastus head, as he ran to the scream. As he entered the house he saw Lucy in wolf form, laying on the floor, dying. Hr fur no longer blond, but purple poison covered her red fur. The fur coated in blood, who I'd this. He gave a howl so loud that other packs across he world could hear it.

It told the wolves aren't getting hunted by humans, but a greater danger. Make sure to find your ate and protect them, because you may end up like me.

Nastu pov

I change back into human form, as I hear the foot steps of many wolves coming for battle. I pick Lucy's small fragile body up. I could feel her pain, in the muscles tenants but mainly the fear that covered her. You could smell it, but the other thing that was here left no trace but the wounds of Lucy.

I lean forward and press my nose to her dry, snout. It smelled of blood and her heart pumping slower and slower. The hole pack raced into the room, even other packs I've never encountered. Gramps stepped forwards, "are you going to give her to us Nastu "

I nod as I hand Lucy to a Native American who dresses in animal skin. "Why was she here? I thought she was being cared from levy."

I look towards her direction, she shrunk down, " Nastu most of the higher ranks new she was kidnaped last night." She began to speak more clearly " you see yesterday was her second day with out awaking. I stayed by her side the hole time, but I had to make food. I turned my back for a second and she disappeared with only the window open. But Lu chan wouldn't run away so somebody had to take her." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm a kill em" I looked away from her, I can't stand to shed tears yet.

"Nastu San" I look over to Wendy " are you and Lucy San mates?"

"Yes we are but I do not know if she will accept me, I have not spoken to her about it." Her face went from sad to even sadder.

"Enough sadness has spread, today it is time for war, to protect our loved ones. Spread it to neighboring packs, we will not fight alone" her voice was clear, and rung with power. "We will have defense and attacking, the men who did this will die. Set out the messages at once. On it have the alphas of each pack must meet in fairy tail forest one the 4rth, and we are fighting as where wolves to enemy."

3rd person

The sky darkened and the wolves came out. Nastu, Gajeel, And Laxaus headed towards the blue Pegasus. They enter the territory in wolf form, and are greeted by by no other the pack leader, bob.

Nastu pov

"We are here for a peace treating, a enemy to blue Pegasus no.. The entire wolf species has shown themselves. Trust us and meet us at our packs territory on the fourth. Much will be explained then." I say confidently even though my heart burns with pain.

"How do I know it's not a trap" responded the alpha.

"I swear on my life, if I'm lying you can take my life." I reply. His make up and outfit made me want to burst out laughing, if it weren't in the situation we are in. " please under stand alpha bob " I bow m head, " my mate was attacked by them twice. Many other packs have been attacked too."

"I will go young wolf, tell me your name." He responds.

"My name is Nastu and the two others are Gajeel and Laxaus. We are not originally from this pack, we are the dragons but we created a mixed pack. Mavis hd sent us to get packs to join forces. Thank you for agreeing." I lift my head and turn away.

"Bye Nastu San." Yelled bob.

"Wow flame brain I never knew you could be that desperate"

"Shut up iron head."

"Stop it! This is a mission not a argument party." Laxaus broke us apart. We walked in silence.

3rd

Soon enough the boys had met alpha Ooba Babasaama from lamia scale, not yet but soon enough Millinna from mermaid heel, and alpha gold mine From Quatro Cerberus.

The boys finished their tasks and started to head home.

Nastu pov

I really have a bad feeling, but I don't know what. It felt as if I were in danger, and being followed, by something. The pain in my chest who's causing it. Swoosh!

"Did you guys hear that" I ask worriedly.

"Hear what astu" Laxaus looked at me, "what is it you hear."

"I hear foot steps on gravel, whispers in the ally, and screams. The men in cloaks are dragging 3 women." I focus more " No! It can't be, it's 4 different wolves, fighting for their lives, a lively blond, a small bluenette, a young dragon, and a mother like wolf. 'You shall die because of gods word, you creatures do not deserve to live.' Levy, Mira Jane, Wendy I'm sorry this is my fault. I am the one who should be killed, but not with you guys. 'No luchan we are nakama, we live, fight, and die together." I couldn't handle the intense amount of pain.

3rd person

He collapsed, as the others just stare at him. How could this happen? Where was this? Is it now or the future? Who is the enemy? Is this true? Can we change it?

All the questions ran through their heads. Both change into human form, and Gajeel calls Mavis " hello this is fairy tail pack alpha speaking." Her voice was full of happiness.

"Call every one together make sure nobody is left behind, we are all in danger meet us in the forest, I have no time to explain but Nastu, Nastu I don't know." He hung up. And looked towards Laxaus checking Nastu out.

Laxaus pov

" you ready? 123 pull." Damn how much do you weigh Nastu I know your a big wolf but damn. I put him on my shoulder as we began walking to our forest. About half a mike away Nastu began to move. His body jumped off my shoulder and ran toward the forest.

"Must protect Lucy" Gajeel had already changed and ran right behind Nastu.

Damn it you guys. I turn around change into wolf form to go inform the others the war starts now.

Lucy pov

"Kyaa help me, some one please." I sob out as I am whipped. The chains covering my wrist and legs held my up, exposing my breasts and my skirt held place. My body covered in wounds new or old I couldn't tell the difference.

My body ached every where as the men in blck coats surrounded me. The men gambling on me, and how much more I could take. Nothing stopped them, until I heard one daring voice who I had dreamed about.

I howl the only thing I could produce, as my body feel numb. I began o get whipped much more, as a punishment. Two sets of paws racing I could hear.

"Lucy" Nastu yelled as he attacked them all. The black iron one came to me and released me by biting the chains. His face blushing as he changed back into a human. He took his black shirt off and handed it to me. I blushed as I swat it out of his hands. And pull it over my head. The shirt went past my waist but not to my knees. Out of no where a man showed himself. His white skin, and pure white hair made him look demonic.

Nastu attacked him and was thrown against the wall in a flick. Gajeel was thrown to the side. "Wha-at do you wan with me?"

"I want your soul to be fed to the gods" he touched my chin and licked my cheek. I shuttered in disgust.

"Stop right there, if you mess with her you mess with us" Mira Jane yelled in anger.

"Yea" little Wendy said in wolf form.

"More food for the gods" his face is horrid and mad (like crazy mad).

In a blink of the eye all of the were chained to the walls. "Why is it me who was targeted " I ask.

"Because gods like the rich" his smile grew scarier. "I see they didn't know. Lucy heartfillia, her father Jude heartfillia... An easy target, rich girl, where wolf, and more food." He looked towards te girls.

"Leave them out of this" I yell moving in my chains. Standing to see him eye to eye.

"Shut up you stupid food" he punched me straight into the stomach. I black out.

..

Levy, Wendy, Mira Jane? I look around to see us four sitting in chairs, straps holding us down. The weapons infront of us. They are going to kill us. "I'm sorry" say bluntly a tear streamed down my face. "It's all my fault, I should have told you my father was rich. I ran away from him because I wanted to be free. Levy, Mira Jane, Wendy I'm sorry I am the one who should die not, you."

A tunneling voice no shuffling foot steps on the gravel, "you shall die because of gods words you creatures do not deserve to live."

"Lu chan remember we are nakama, we live, fight, and die together." Levys voice cracked as th man appeared from the shadows."you are family remember that."

"Disgusting" the man whispered under his breath. "You all are disgusting, you know that!" His face became knotted and and crazy, as he laughed. " sense you care so much about your friends, i will kill them first."

Did ya like, yes no. Review.


	4. Ending the battle

**Btw this has some mature parts, please read, but if you aren't as old as 13 and you aren't mature please do not blame me. Warning, Teens only. **

"NNOO" I scream hitting octaves above high. Tears stream down my face, as he took his first silver, shining axe. He ran his pale hand up the sharp blade, and pointed it at levy. He to the flat part of it, and gently wiped the arm of levy.

Her skin became red, and she whimpered in pain. He then lightly turned the blade and slashes a thin light cut in her arm. The silver poisoning spreading through her blood.

Silver causes severe pain to where wolves, we are pretty much allergic to it. If cut we could die, because it was not treated. We heal fast when it's not sliver and that's why my a wound healed fast. But with silver, it causes us to heal, slowly, and gives us mood swings. Making is not act our selves.

Foot steps? No.. Not possible. Levy then got slashed once more, but deeper. She tried to break her restraints as she got slashed on her cheek. "Wilber," the pale, white haired man, spun around. "Are you not going to let us enjoy the fun?"

About a dozen men and a few women popped out of the shadows. "Of course not, come join me brothers and sisters." His voice trembled in excitement.

The men came over to us, and looked at the weapons. "Can't we play with them first, oneechan?" A young maybe 14 year old said.

"Of course what ever you want to do, but before you kill them send the word to our gods." His face became twisted. He once more slashed levy, yelped in agony. Her breathing became hard, as her chest moved up and down... Jeans blocked my view. I look to see a man, who had the same features. Twisted face, white hair, reddish eyes, and pale. All of them looked like that. He reached down and touched my face.

His fingers feathery, dancing on my cheek bone. His other hand touching my chest. He gripped my Breast tightly, as I held in a yelp. He kept fondling my breast... I couldn't see any one, but I could hear, snarls, laughter, yelps, restraints being pulled, weapons slicing skin, boiling blood, and... Fast foot steps. No running foot steps.

"Kya" a Long high screamed came from the other end. Wendy?

Foot steps became louder as they shuffled on the gravel, except they aren't foot steps... There wolves. A man went down falling on his knees, biting the neck of his, is a dark wolf with iron teeth. He collapse as every one attacked the wolf.

I managed to tear my eyes from the fight to levy covered in blood, her eyes closed, as she breathed hard. Mira Jane, having many bruises on her cheeks, her strong eyes watching the battle, her hair looking as if it is yanked and pulled, bruised chest and neck. Then Wendy her skirt lifted up, showing her panties, and her shirt pulled up like mine, showing her bra, that began slipping down.

The battle had 2wolves vrs every body else. All of them covered in blood, some their own some other. More and more enemies rushing into battle. The bigger black wolf ran his back against the smaller red coating wolf. They growled at each other as the fought.

Both wolves, covered them selves in blood. Their moves became slower, as they got hit harder and harder. Both began to fall. When they hit the floor, all the men started to kick the wolves on the floor. "Nastu, " I yelled.

"Gajeel " Levys weak voice whispered.

"Get up Nastu San, Gajeel kun!" Wendy's pained voice screamed.

Mira Janes sad voice sang, " stop please" tears rolled down every ones cheeks.

" shut up you stupid bitch." A woman, walked over looking like a geto slut. She hit Mira Jane in the stomach.

The kicking continued, as Mira kept getting hit. The men stopped the sexual harassment with Wendy and began to beat on her. The man who beat levy, now is on the phone calling more men, and more man came to me. The touching of every thing. Their hands moved to my inside thigh, men groping my ass, and breast, as they slipped my shirt off.

My blue bra, only protecting my. "She has such nice boobs." A men said contently. A man squeezed my boob, "why won't you make a noise?" He squeezed harder. "Moan dammit" he hit me.

"I will only moan, if its a man I love, and want to have sex with." I say coldly. In return I get hit once more. Again, and again, I prepare myself for another hit when a familiar voice screamed "stop it!"

I open my eyes to see Nastu, without a shirt on, covered in blood. His hand holding the mans wrist. Nastu, got punched. Beaten to the ground once more and knocked out cold.

The brutal hits started once more. More footsteps came. Many many did, but like I care. They're just going to do the same to us.

"Mari Jane!"

"Wendy, Nastu, Gajeel, Lucy,levy." I open my eyes to 2 large armies. One full of white, pale demons. And then the where wolves, wolves from other packs. And the leader of them all is s blond wolf with a scar on his eye In all it's about 200 pale guys vrs 300 wolves.

The first growl came then the wolves, long, war cry came. The wolves attacked, the bloody mess stirred and I couldn't watch it. I closed my eyes, and let the yelps, growls, blood spilling, howls, and screams out of my mind.

"Lucy are you alright." Romeo crouched beside me undoing my restraints. As soon as he finished my wrist I rubbed them. He moved to levy, as he kept glancing at his mate. Even though his mate is in pain, he helped us first. I stood and walked towards Levy, pushing him aside. I point to the end chair.

He smiled and whispered a thanks. He ran towards Wendy and tore off the restraints. He fixed her clothing and lifted her into her arms. She hugged him as the battle went on. I finished levy who didn't move and went to Mira. I easily took them off as we went back to levy.

I changed into where wolf and had Mira set the out cold levy on my back. Many men and wolves laid on the ground. I wimped as the battle went on, and I couldn't do any thing. I feel a tail run against mine. It belonged to Mira. The pure white wolf, with strong eyes. She moved her head next to mine. "I will be back" he voice sang.

"Wait, what" it was to late. She ran into battle, taking down her first 3 opponents. She ran into her family's group, protecting them. She didn't get hit, nor did any blood spill on her. Levy moved and her head slid of my neck to hanging of my neck. I prance over to Romeo who still is hugging a sobbing Wendy. I nudge his knee, as he looked down at me. He patted my head with a smile he fixed my position.

He kept his hand on my head, as he looked down at Wendy. I noticed her limp body getting heavier. He pulled her more tightly, as I moved out of his touch, standing behind her for more sources of comfort. I rub my head against Romeos leg. He now holding Wendy cradling her knocked out body.

I look towards the battle, the wolves stand around weakly, as about 20 pale men stand. The chances of our win is becoming low. The wolves who could fight on the battle field, Mira, Laxaus, Gray, and Ezra. But not in the best shape. What can we do?

I slip the sleeping, pained levy at Romeos feet. He looked down at me. I walk towards the battle. "What are you doing" Romeo yelled.

"I'm fighting with my nakama." I yell back, many eyes fell on to me. I join Ezra fighting 5 men. The first man I attacked, I broke his arm, crunching on his arm. Jumping towards the next man, biting his neck.

Few more strikes, and only 5 soldiers stand on the field. Laxaus, and me, vrs the 3 men. Laxaus bad condition made me a big part. The men charged, they move quickly and I can't keep my eyes on them. I feel a sharp pain in my front left paw. A knife ut it.

I bite an arm but the other arm stabs me in the shoulder, I yelp releasing the arm. I lift my leg, it only going to drag m down. The next shot cut my ear, lucky enough I was able to dodge it.

"Lucy!" A red, covered in blood, wolf stood next to me. I wanted to run and jump on him, and feel his warm embrace. But I can't do it.

"Nastu?" I manage to get out. He wasted no time. He and Laxaus set off fighting the 3. Nastu could only Take so much. No all of us, could only take so much.

We attacked all using all the force we could use. One fell to the ground,then another. Th final one standing,but I could no longer stand and Laxaus and Nastu could fall any minute. Both charged the man, and were swatted away. Nastu fell to the ground, as Laxaus charged him. Laxaus got kicked back, and landed on his side.

"You going to get your asses kick, stupid ass" his gruff voice took me away from my sadness. Gajeel stood infront of me, "how bout you Laxaus." Gajeels face was no longer, chill, or relaxed, it looked as if he is going to. Amusement park an is going to ride his favorite ride.

He attacked the man, and in one hit the man wa down on the ground. Blood seeped from Gajeels rib. As he fell. The defenses or the ones who didn't fight assisted the wounded. The ones able to help, took the where wolves out of the area.

I limp over to Nastu, and nudge his body. Nothing. I lay next to him, feeling his warmth. And soon fall asleep.

**pretty mature right, well yea. Next chp will be her waking up and discussing about the mate thing. Chow**


	5. Waking to a new story

**Last chapter. Ha, this was a nice time writing this well timid skips a lot.**

Where am I. I open my eyes, and sit up. My paws covered in scabs, and my spine sore. Many beds had injured wolves and wolves in human form. Nastu lays next to me, on the next bed over. I jump over onto hs white bed sheets.

I sit on his bed, and start to change into human form. My leg dangled off as the other one folded as I lean over. I res my head on is stomach, overhead in red.

As soon as he gets up he's going to get washed. I lay down with him feeling that its the right thing to do. My stomach still tingly, and fluttery. I don't know why but this feels pretty damn close to home. I single into his warmth, his fur soft, and a great pillow.

"Luce?" His voice is sleepy, and sexy. Wait why an I thinking that? Damnit I don't understand myself.

"Yea" I say sitting back up. "Sorry for snuggling with you..." I blush.

"Lucy I need to talk to you." His tone no longer sexy, but serious. He sat up and stretched. He jumped off the bed, and started to change form. Purple sparkles surrounded him. His body changing form, till it became him. He sat on the bed, in his norm white pants but nothing else. His tan skin, and amazing abs.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?' I ask.

"Do you know the term mate" I would have laughed if his voice weren't so stern.

"Yes, it means to be married from birth. Romeo and Wendy are." I look at him more closely. "Right?"

"Yea, pretty close. The reason is... Well you see.. We are mates." He stuttered out. We are mates, we are mates, we are mates. First it just went in and took me awhile to understand what he just said. Then it ran through my head, circling around..."Lucy?" He asked. " are you able to excepted me" he grabbed my hand," as your mate?"

"Yes, Nastu..." I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes "I accept you as my mate." He took no time at all. He kissed my hard. He dominated my lips in seconds.

He pulled away "you know, that he wolf, and Gajeel should be talking about the same thing."

"What!" I scream. Then noticing that I'm surrounded by the injured, I stand and walk out of the tent. 3 other tents stood around with the injured. The battle was gruesome and for now we are safe, but we will never know how many more there is out there. I walk out of our packs forest, and towards my apartment. Nastu followed behind me, as if I were his pray. I fettle with my keys "that's right you've never been in my apartment before." I open my door and Nastu goes straight to my bedroom. As if he knows the place.

He jumped on to my bed, And took a big sniff. He hugged my pillow. "Nastu."

"Yea Luce, I'm tired" he responded.

"Get out of my bed. Your still covered in blood!" I grab him by the ear. "Change into wolf form" I command.

"Fine." I let go of is ear as he began to change. In that time I went to the bathroom to get the shower started. Nastu pranced in behind me. I point to the bath. "But Lucy"

"No buts, to sleep in my house you must be clean' he jumped into the bath. I took the shower hose and began to scrub his fur. Cleaning his wounds and his fur. Every once in a whole he would give out a whimper. Finally his coat was clean, and he no longer bled. The water, in the other hand was red. I empty the water and put water on him once more.

"Alright finished!" I say as I give a pat on the head.

"Now it your turn Luce " he said teasingly.

"Nope..." I respond as I close the door behind me. Keeping him in the bath room. A few minutes later Nastu walked out, fully clothed.

He jumped onto my bed. "I can't wit to give you a our of my place, but I can't right now. Gajeels doing smithing with his mate."

"What o you mean?" I ask.

" you 2 really are to innocent" he looked at me " he completing the mating with her." A huge blush covered my face.

1 year later.

3rd person

The sky's are bright, as levy and Gajeel walk down into the fairy tail forest. But one more member not leaving. Gajeel is holding a baby girl, with blue hair, and beautiful red eyes. Her name is Tsuki. (Moon) because when levy gave birth it was a full moon.

Lucy is now 5 month pregnant and is showing it. Her stomach has grown, but her beauty stays. Lucy is chatting with Juvia, who is also pregnant. While the two men fight over stupid things the girls are talking about baby names. "I think I'm going to name it usa-chan, if its a girl, and Yukio if its a boy" Lucy said.

"Those are wonderful names, Juvia thinks.."

She became cut of when Nastu yelled "if it's a girl Nala, boy Nastu jr. No arguments."

"I really hope it's girl." Lucy whispered to Juvia.

"Juvia and gray sama have chosen Mizu if its a girl and Furīzuif it's a boy."

"Aww those are cute." Lucy responded.

10 years later.

Nastu, Lucy, gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and levy are at Nastus and Lucy's home. Gray, Nastu are fighting, Lucy Juvia levy are chatting as Gajeel just watches them.

The 3 little musketeers are running around. The where wolf Tsuki is running around with he 2 love birds Furīzuif, and Nala. Nala has pink hair with brown beautiful brown eyes just like her mother. Furīzuif looks exactly like his father. All of them danced around playing as there parents talked.

As soon as they wanted to rest they changed into where wolf form. Tsuki had a small form but is strong, her coat is rare and is pure black like her dads, and soft green eyes (it's rare because usually coats take after the color of their eyes and hair. Gajeel is a pure black wolf and has red eyes. In his human form he has thoughs features as well). Furīzuif has a light blue coat taking after his moms, and sea blue eyes. Finally the youngest is Nala her fur pink, and eyes are yellow. She looks like a kind person till you see her wolf form. She is scary and intimidating. That's why her dad is so fond of her.

**FYI moon is Tsuki in Japanese, Yukio is related to luck in Japanese, usa is bunny, Mizu is water in Japanese, and Furīzuif is freeze. I like Nala because of a book I'm reading. Yea Nala is really cute right well This is the end. **

**Review, tell me did you like.**


End file.
